el aceptar lo inevitable
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Nico esta encerrado en el jarrón de bronce, tratando de no enloquecer su mente se enfoca en los momentos felices y las personas a las que quiere. Esta la persona la persona de la que menos quiere saber: Percy Jackson. Slash


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aceptar lo inevitable

Aunque parecía dormido, en un estado parecido a un oso que hiberna-que hasta donde sabía, exceptuando el hecho de que el solo lo hacía porque estaba al borde de la muerte; bien eran lo mismo-su mente estaba activa.

O al menos su inconsciente; dioses, no importa que tan familiarizado estaba con sus poderes a veces estos podían ser malditamente confusos. Se podría decir que su mente seguía activa, si así se le podía considerar tomando el hecho de que su mente estaba en un estado tan básico y puro que el mundo real, la vasija y todos sus problemas, casi parecían lejanos.

Por supuesto, el _casi_ era la palabra clave en esto. Aun con su mente vagando en pensamientos poco coherentes con su cordura pendiendo de un hilo; él sabía que estaba en peligro de muerte, recordándolo cada vez que se despertaba para comer la semilla de granada, inclusive durmiendo seguido de ello.

Su sentido del tiempo se desvaneció, ahora que permanecía dormido era difícil pensar que solo llevaba unos días ahí en vez de horas o semanas. En un intento desesperado por no enloquecer, su instinto de supervivencia había hecho que su mente vagara en memorias felices, donde su hermana estaba presente con una sonrisa, los días en que aun no sabía que era hijo de Hades y estaba en el campamento Mestizo y se sentía como un héroe; o a veces sus infantiles partidos de mitomagia cuando su lado infantil seguía vivo.

Pero no siempre se dejaba llevar por estas, algunas veces eran sueños que sabía que nunca pasaron, deseos que sencillamente no quería aceptar y calificaba como "pesadillas" producidas probablemente por el aire venenoso de la vasija. Los primeros fueron fáciles de evitar comparados con los que le siguieron, él enseguida los identificada y los apartaba de su mente; aun si esto era para no enloquecer, estaba seguro que ya estaba loco por pensarlo.

Por desgracia, el era tan reacio con la idea como terca era su mente. Más imaginaciones vinieron, ocupando el espacio que habían sido las memorias de hermana y de esos inocentes días; viniendo con más fuerza, más tentadores, y con su fuerza mermando y tentándolo a rendirse a ellos.

"_No_" resonaba su lado consiente, tratando de controlar el torrente de pensamientos insensatos que venían como una manada de perros del infierno "_Este lugar está afectando mi mente, yo no quiero esto_"

Las horas que parecían días, los minutos que eran como eones; ya no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras su batalla mental se desarrollaba, ¿O acaso se le había pasado tomar la semilla de granada y se encontraba muerto, con su alma en los campos de castigo y su mente enloquecida? Aunque deseaba pensar que eso solo era un castigo, estaba seguro que se acordaría del juicio para ello.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, juraba sentir sus ojos escociéndose, desesperados por lo que no pensaba y por sus labios no pasaba, una verdad que desde que la descubrió se había hecho su maldición.

Quizás para reconfortarlo, quizás porque el espíritu de su hermana y de su madre podían sentir la turbulencia que había dentro de él; fue que un par de recuerdos llegaron que lograron dar algo de paz a su confuso corazón.

"_¿Soy un bicho raro?_" _se quejaba una pequeña versión de él, cuando aproximadamente tenía 7 años; luego de que unos muchachos mayores le hubieran lanzado piedras diciéndole bicho y niño rata. No estaba seguro de que hizo para que le trataran así, y el pequeño Nico solo hallo consuelo en su hermana, su hermana que siempre estuvo presente. Esta le dio una pequeña sonrisa, poniéndolo encima de sus rodillas y secando las lágrimas con sus manos. _

"_¿Tú eres feliz como eres?" fue su respuesta, a la par que sus brazos lo envolvían de forma acogedora y lo mecían ligeramente. Solo pasaron un par de segundos hasta que respondió._

"_Si" dijo de forma convencida, estando algo extrañado por la pregunta. Aun con su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana, estaba seguro que sonreía. _

"_Entonces da igual lo que otros crean, lo que importa es que tú seas feliz" el tono era igual o más convencido que el de él, diciéndolo con total seguridad._

Su yo real, el que se encontraba al borde de la desesperación soltó mientras dormía un pequeño sollozo. ¿Realmente era así de fácil? ¿Acaso su hermana solo dijo para que dejará de llorar, sin sospechar realmente lo que era? ¿O es que a pesar de eso, el realmente podía ser feliz siendo lo que era?

Una parte de él, el niño en su interior que se impresiono con Percy desde la vez que lo vio defendiéndolo junto con su hermana; pensó que podía ser así de simple, que a pesar de todo…el no fuera una aberración de la naturaleza. Por lo que podría haber sido un latido, unos minutos o hasta horas; imágenes de él aparecieron junto con una figura esbelta y fuerte; una sonrisa rebelde acompañado por unos ojos verde mar que nunca podía olvidar.

"_¡NO!"_ protesto de repente, interrumpiendo sus ensueños donde el hijo del Poseidón lo acompaña, aquellos donde Annabeth no parecía existir y donde Percy era suyo, completa y perfectamente para él.

Tenía que mantenerse en la realidad, con sus pies en la tierra lo más que pudiera; por más que se deseaba dejarse llevar por esa idea, simplemente era imposible. Él era un chico, y aun peor; un hijo de Hades, uno que siempre estaría maldito a no pertenecer a ningún lugar, uno cuya familia perdió y su corazón era incapaz de recuperarse totalmente de esa pérdida, uno que deseaba lo que era prohibido. Como si ella supiera que ese recuerdo no bastaba, otro apareció.

"_Mi pequeño y dulce Nico_" _hablo una voz melodiosa y en un principio irreconocible, una familiar y que tuvo que oír hasta el final para darse cuenta que era su madre "Sin importar los caminos a los que te lleve la vida, recuerda siempre tener esperanza; porque eso es algo que nadie nunca podrá arrebatarte siempre que estés dispuesto a tenerlo"_

Esperanza…algo que desde que partió del campamento mestizo no creyó poder tener; algo que podía parecer tan pequeño y ahora bien podría ser lo único que podría salvarlo. Su alma menguaba, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, su alma se desgarraba y su corazón se rompía; la esperanza era lo único que podría hacerlo sobrevivir ahora.

Rindiéndose ante los sentimientos que quería no tener, dejo su mente vagar en esas ideas donde Percy Jackson estaba a su lado, a cada paso que daba con las manos entrelazadas; y ese brillo en los ojos que siempre veía cada vez que el estaba con Annabeth y esta vez le dedicaba a él. Lo negaría cuando saliera de allí, creería que esa vasija confundió sus pensamientos y nublo su juicio; porque no importaba lo que pasaba el siempre sería demasiado cobarde para admitirlo.

_Porque Nico, el hijo de Hades; se había terminado enamorando de la última persona de la que debería hacerlo: el hijo de los mares, Percy Jackson._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vaya vaya, quién diría que después de tanto tiempo traería percico. ¿Lo irónico de todo? Este es en realidad mi primer percico.

Acabo de recuperar mi laptop-¡Sí!- y revisaba archivos viejos. Recordé que tenía un escrito percico que no me convencía y me puse a leerlo para ver que sucedía; irónicamente me gusto tal como lo deje.

Supongo que en ese entonces era más prejuiciosa con mis escritos, o puede ser porque era el tercer slash que escribía y tenía mis dudas por ello. No es que ahora sea un experta en slash ni nada, pero al menos tengo más seguridad en mis escritos como para aprobar este.

Ojala les gustara, gracias por leer;

Lira.


End file.
